If Only
by YvetteZaide
Summary: Inspired by the movie "If Only". After they had an argument, Bella met a car accident. As Edward rushed to the hospital, he started to regret everything that he said. See what happens when he found out that he was wrong all along. #Bella's last words


"I'm so sorry, Edward. I-I wanted to tell you s-something..." I said, as tears welled up in my eyes.

My husband went home a little late that night. He was furious and terrifyingly angry at me. I thought that maybe I could calm him down by hugging him, but he didn't let me. He was angry, that was obvious. I was really nervous but I did everything to hide it. He was scaring me.

"You didn't tell me. Do you think that I won't find out? Do you really think that I'm that stupid not to know that you went to my secretary's office and slapped her in front of my employees? When will you be able to fucking get the jealousy off of you? You hurt Tanya for no fucking reason!" he exclaimed.

The tears that I was holding back freely run down my cheeks. My feet said, "Stop", my mind said, "Go away" but my heart betrayed me and I began to sob. My hands went to cover my face as I cried. My knees went numb and I slowly sat on the floor. It was very quiet.

"What did she tell you now? That I just slapped and humiliated her in front of everybody? Huh? Did she not tell you that she yelled at me and told me that I should not disturb you because I am not worthy of your time? She didn't obviously." I whispered.

I lowered my hands to look up at his expression. The hands that held my tears clutched my stomach. The insults and humiliation that Tanya gave me was nothing compared to what my husband did. My husband that I love dearly listened to his secretary and refused to hear the whole story from his wife. The pain that I was carrying was excruciating.

"You slapped her, that's the point." His voice hardened on the last word.

I narrowed my eyes at him and said, "It was nothing compared to what she did to me before, Edward… S-She tried to kill me…"

His terrifying expression softened. I looked down, a little afraid to stare at him with a fire of anger in his eyes.

"S-She did what? I-I-I thought…" He muttered. Worry, Sadness, Regret and a little bit of Anger was in his face. His eyes locked with mine as everything made sense.

I couldn't speak. My throat went dry as my eyes ran out of tears. Even though I know that I would fall anytime, I got up from where I was sitting.

"I'll call you later." I said.

I went to kiss his cheek and darted to the garage where my Ferrari was. As I went inside, tears feel freely down from my eyes.

The road was slippery. There were only a few cars in Seattle maybe because of the storm. The rain was pouring so hard outside but I cared less for all I wanted at that time was to ease my pain. As the memory of him angrily yelling at me, my eyes blurred because of tears. A wave of nausea washed through me. I blinked, again and again. My car was slowly moving in the middle of the road. Raindrops filled the glass in front of my car as I finally noticed the big truck that was about to hit me. I closed my eyes.

Minutes after my wife left, I absentmindedly fell. Luckily, the couch was right behind me. My hands gripped my hair as I recalled our conversation.

"_I'm so sorry, Edward. I-I wanted to tell you s-something…"_

"_You didn't tell me. Do you think that I won't find out? Do you really think that I'm that stupid not to know that you went to my secretary's office and slapped her in front of my employees? When will you be able to fucking get the jealousy off of you? You hurt Tanya for no fucking reason!"_

"_What did she tell you now? That I just slapped and humiliated her in front of everybody? Huh? Did she not tell you that she yelled at me and told me that I should not disturb you because I am not worthy of your time? She didn't obviously_."

"_You slapped her, that's the point."_

"_It was nothing compared to what she did to me before, Edward… S-She tried to kill me…"_

I flinched at her last words.

My hands clenched into fists as I angrily sat up. Tanya tricked me again.

Ugh. It has been months since she started flirting. I pushed that ridiculously ugly-faced whore for a million times but she never seemed to bother. Early that night, after our meeting, she came up to my office crying. She said that my wife slapped her for no reason because she was jealous, again. Our company was facing a problem, and the anger that I was carrying was added by this news from my secretary. I didn't think twice before I went home and yelled at my wife.

Her unstoppable tears and terrified face softened my expression. My wife was crying and… I made a big mistake.

I stood up to punch the wall when my phone started to ring.

"WHAT?" I snapped.

The sound of the police car was heard in the background. My heart pounded for no reason as I began to worry. What was…

"Edward." The old voice of a man asked.

It took me 3 minutes to recognize Charlie's voice.

"Uh, Hey Charlie. What's up?" I asked curiously.

He sighed before telling me the words that tore my heart into a million pieces.

"Son. B-Bella… Car Accident… Hospital… Conscious but dying…" he said as he cried. Bella's face with blood filled my vision. My phone slipped down from my hands as I froze.

NO.

I quickly went to the garage and took out my Volvo. As I rushed to the hospital, I cared less about the speed limit. Her beautiful face registered into my mind and tears welled up in my eyes. I shook my head as I remembered Charlie's words. It can't be… She can't…

As my eyes finally saw the entrance of the hospital, I stopped the car, got out and ran as fast as I could. Different machines were beeping as the nurses ran to a hospital bed which is just a few meters away from me. I was about to asked one of them to lead me to my wife's room when I caught Charlie's face out of the corner of my eye. I sprinted to where he was standing and froze when I realized that it was the place where they were running into.

My eyes turned to look at the hospital bed where Charlie was looking.

Blood. Too much blood. The nurses were blocking my view but I caught a glimpse of something that shattered my heart. My Bella… filled with bruises, with blood all over her and eyes crying.

I tried to go near her but Charlie held me. My hands ached to touch her and my lips ached to kiss her.

I yelled at those who were in front of me and I saw Bella's eyes looked at me. Something was attached to her mouth, giving her some oxygen. Her teary-eyes locked with mine as her right hand moved up trying to reach me.

I didn't notice that Carlisle was there until he approached me.

"Son. Her injuries were deep and her heart was very weak. The child didn't make it, I'm sorry. I did everything. I tried… but… Go. Tell her everything you want her to know before it's too late. I'm going to find blood that will match hers. That might somehow save her. The nurses will be there to watch after her. I'll be quick." He whispered.

'Child?', I thought.

I went directly to her; kiss her hand, forehead, cheeks, lips… Tears fell down my face as I took in her condition. I looked into her tired eyes and saw nothing but love.

"Bella, love. Please don't leave me… I'm so sorry… I-I-I" I said, crying.

Her fingers touched my lips, stopping me from speaking.

"Shh. I-It's okay. D-Don't worry about it… I… should… be… the… one… apologizing… for…"

"No. It was my fault. I was too preoccupied and blind and-"

She cut me off.

"L-Let me speak. I-I only have minutes left."

"No-"

She continued and ignored me.

"I-I came to your office to tell you that… I'm pregnant" – cough – "T-Tanya stopped and shove me. I-I'm sorry, I-I-I was just trying to protect myself from her again… and…"

"Again?" I asked.

"Yes. S-She tried to push me down the stairs before…"

My mind stopped and tried to comprehend on her words.

"S-she… what?"

"Forget about it. I-It was weeks ago. I- I" - cough – "slapped her because she told me that you are having a meeting and that I shouldn't see you until the night because you are going to take her to a lunch date. I-I-I didn't know what I was d-doing… I'm so… "- cough -"sorry… about it."

I blinked. I was confused. My heart pounded very fast and my jaw dropped. The blood from her forehead flowed and I wiped it.

"So, this was all Tanya's fault."

My hands clenched into fists and anger filled me. Bella shifted. She looked at me with a terrified expression on her face. She might have misinterpreted my actions.

"I won't hurt you. I promise. P-Please don't leave me… I love you… Bella…"

Her eyes began to droop. Her hands fell from my face and her head was…

NO.

"Bella, no. You have to fight! You can't leave me… You can't!" I shouted. Every word came out from my mouth in a rush. I couldn't let her leave. My tears fell down to her face.

"I-I-I-I love you, Edward. " Blood began to flow down her mouth.

I swallowed hard and was about to speak when she continued.

"T-Take care of yourself, okay? E-Eat 3 times a day and sleep well every night… A-Always c-check the doors of the house before you s-sleep… I-I-I wish I could stay with you… but… I… Sorry… I-I…"

Her eyes closed and the monitor beside her indicated that her heart wasn't beating anymore.

I shook her and Carlisle went to my side in a rush. Someone grabbed me from behind before I could blink.

No. My Bella. My Sweet Bella. I can't lose her.

First FanFic in my New Account. :))

Hey guys, I know it doesn't have a happy ending. Sorry, but please leave me a review.

Let me know if you want me to continue. :

XOXO.

If you guys have free time, Check out my Tumblr Account :)

dazzledatfirstsight (dot) tumblr (dot) com

LOVE YA! :*


End file.
